The present disclosure relates generally to the servicing of tubular members. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for cleaning the threads of tubular members.
At some point during the drilling of a well, there will be a reason to pull a drill string out of a well and then run it back in. This process is typically referred to as “tripping.” The portion of the tripping involving pulling the drill string out of the well may be referred to as “tripping out,” and the portion of the tripping involving running the drill string back into the well may be referred to as “tripping in.” Tripping out involves breaking out pipe connections, whereas tripping in involves making up pipe connections, or in other words, connecting the drill pipe to the drill string. On some rigs, the breaking out and making up of pipe connections are between single drill pipes, as opposed to pipe stands, and a drill string. Single drill pipes or pipe joints often include a “pin” or pin end and a “box” or box end, where the pin end is configured to threadably inserted into and coupled with the box end of an adjacent pipe joint in order to make up a pipe connection.
In some cases, prior to connecting a drill pipe to the drill string, the pin and box of the drill pipe are cleaned. Typically, this cleaning is carried out while the drill pipe is in the vertical position. The cleaning of the drill pipe and the lubrication of the box prior to making up the pipe connection lengthen the duration of the tripping in. Also, the vertical orientation of the drill pipe during the cleaning, as well as time constraints on rig operations can make it difficult to achieve quality pipe cleaning and lubrication. Further, the apparatuses and methods used to clean the drill pipe are restricted to either rig or a pipe inspection plant. For instance, in some cases the pin and box ends of the drill pipe may be cleaned and lubricated at a pipe inspection plant prior to transportation to the drilling rig for installation. In other cases, the drill pipe joints may be prepared (i.e., pin and box ends cleaned and lubricated) at a machine shop prior to installation at the drilling rig.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for apparatuses and methods directed towards preparing the pin and box ends of drill pipes prior to being connected to the drill string, including the cleaning of the threads of the pin and box ends. Such apparatuses and methods would be particularly well received if they could be operated either on a drilling rig, at a pipe inspection plant, or at a machine shop. Such apparatuses and methods would also be particularly well received if they could be operated by hand, would consume a minimum amount of cleaning fluid at a low fluid pressure, and if they are able to clean the threads of the pin and box ends of drill pipe while the drill pipe is in either a vertical or horizontal position with respect to the ground.